Last Dance
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: There are a few things Kaito thinks are memorable. One; the last dance of the evening. This he shares with Len, along with something else that Len will never ever forget.


KaiLen; Last Dance

With the ballroom finally empty, I was able to rest for the first time in what seemed like eternity. I all but fell down on the stage, laying on my back with a sigh. The night had been amazing, but tiring; my throat was slightly sore from singing all night with Rin. The performance had gone fantastic, but right after it Rin had run off to some type of girl's night out with Luka and Miku that I of course could not attend. So I ad thus been left all alone at the party, hovering around awkwardly. It had been terrifying; I had never been to a masquerade before, so seeing Gakupoid with some creepy mask of had not exactly set me off on the right foot.

I took a deep breath and let my eyes hover closed, my fair blond hair falling about my face. After the noise of the party it was a relief to get some peace and quiet, even if I was left all alone. I opened my eyes to look about the ballroom: it was large and slightly messy in the aftermath of the party, but it was beautiful none the less. The light glittered and sparkled off the overhanging chandelier, making everything seem glamorous.

I sat up on the stage, my short legs not touching the floor. I sighed; I was sixteen, you would have figured I'd have had a growth spurt by now.

"Excuse me."

I jumped at the sound of the smooth voice, whipping my head around to look at the door. I blushed when I realized it was Kaito. There I went again, making myself a fool in front of him. But it was something I simply couldn't help; every time Kaito was near me, I just froze up. I would stutter and blush so much it was embarrassing. This hadn't always happened to me; when I was little I used to talk to Kaito all the time. In fact I remembered talking to Kaito non stop for hours at a time when I was little, and every time I thought about it I would get embarrassed all over again and blush even more. When I was a little kid I had talked too much, but now that I was older I couldn't say one word to him. I knew exactly why this was though; it had been this way ever since I figured out what the butterflies in my stomach really meant. When I figured out that I didn't just like Kaito a lot like I thought I did when I was little, I loved him.

"Len?" Kaito looked at me with a concerned expression, and I just blushed more.

"Oh, sorry, K-Kaito….I…erm…hi. Was there something you wanted?" I am fool, hear me roar.

Kaito did not comment on my stupidity but instead smiled sweetly. He held out a hand to me. "I was wondering if I could have this dance."

"But Kaito, the party is over…there's no music…"

Kaito just continued to smile at me "Don't worry about it, just take my hand."

I timidly reached for his hand, and he held it gently. He pulled me onto the empty dance floor, leading my tiny frame easily in his arms. I was hopelessly confused, but the way Kaito was holding me close to him rendered me helpless. All I could do was move along with Kaito as he began to lead me in a waltz across the room.

I stared into Kaito's suit mostly, feeling his body so close to mine, his hand squeezing mine gently. His other hand rested at my waist, holding me firmly. Finally I got up the courage to speak.

"Kaito…you could have just asked me to dance at the part, you know…"

Kaito looked down at me, smiling now in a knowing way. "Yes, I know Len. But you see, I believe that the last dance of an evening is the most memorable."

I looked up at Kaito curiously, wondering what he was up to. "Why do you want me to remember so bad, Kaito?" as I spoke Kaito's steps slowed, and we came to a halt. However Kaito did not let me go, but instead tilted my chin up delicately with his hand.

My breath quickened as he stared into my eyes and spoke again "well you see, Len, there is something else that I think is very memorable, that I wanted to share with you as well. But I wanted to make sure I did it right."

"And what is that…?" I could barely whisper, his lips were so close to mine.

"The first time you ever kissed the love of your life" and then my world was thrown upside down as Kaito's lips met mine.

And he was right. I would remember that perfect kiss forever.


End file.
